


Demigod Dad Duties

by Deoh



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 12:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20135194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deoh/pseuds/Deoh
Summary: When Annabeth and Piper leave for a girls night out Percy and Jason are left alone to watch over the kids for an evening. How hard can it be?





	Demigod Dad Duties

"Are you sure you guys can handle it?" Annabeth asked her husband. The adults from both the Jackson family and the Grace family were seated on the two couches in the living room of the Jackson's house. Percy and Annabeth on one couch and Piper and Jason on the other. Their four kids were playing around in the backyard.

Percy gave her a reassuring smile. "Relax Annabeth , Jason and I can handle this, can't we Jason?" Percy said, flashing his friend a thumbs up.

"Oh uh yea sure we can." Jason replied, not looking entirely sure of himself.

Annabeth wasn't convinced either. "I don't know Piper, maybe we should do this girl's night out some other time, preferably when the usual babysitter isn't busy."

"Oh no, we are not going to reschedule just because our husbands can't handle looking after their own children for an evening. They had their boys night out so now we are getting our girls night out." Piper answered, glaring in the general direction of her husband.

Percy couldn't help but smile thinking back to the boys night out, Leo had gotten super drunk, jumped up on the bar and started singing. Although, now that Percy thought about it, he hadn't actually seen Leo drink before he did that. Percy liked to imagine he didn't do anything to be ashamed of that night but the video's Leo had uploaded on his stupid youtube channel told him otherwise. He would have probably gotten even more lost in thought if Annabeth hadn't tapped him on the shoulder and shot him a disapproving look. _Right _He thought _Probably not the best time to zone out_ He continued listening to Piper. "Besides, my husband said this would be a walk in the park. What did you say again? That Annabeth and I have it easy as stay at home moms compared to your job as a meteorologist and Percy's job as a marine biologist?"

Percy suddenly understood why Piper had been glaring at her husband for most of the evening and shot the other man a look that said more than a thousand words. _Dude, why did you say that?! And more importantly, why did you drag me into it?!_

"That's not exactly what I said Pipes." Jason said weakly.

"That's what it came down to, isn't it?" Piper said, still glaring at her husband.

Percy shot Jason another look. _Seriously man, why?_But he decided to help his friend out anyway. "Don't worry Piper I'm sure Jason didn't mean it like that. I promise you that we'll handle it." He said carefully, knowing that he was threading on thin ice. "Besides, how hard can it be?" _Wrong thing to say, wrong thing to say_ If alarmbells going of inside of Percy's head telling him _Congratulations Jackson, you played yourself_ wasn't enough to make him realize that the ice he was threading on had just cracked the glare that Annabeth sent his way certainly was. Normally Percy wouldn't really mind ice cracking, after all, it would allow him to get to the water underneath. But when said water was a metaphor for Annabeth Jackson's anger even the son of poseidon wasn't willing to dip even as much as a toe in there. "I'm just going to stop talking now." He muttered, leaning even further back into the back if the couch, almost as if he hoped the blue cushions would accept him as one of their own.

"Anyway, moving on." Annabeth said after what felt like an eternity to Percy but was in reality probably closer to 30 seconds. She took a small booklet out of her pocket "I prepared a small guide book for you guys with some emergency phone numbers and tips."

Percy was about to say something about really appreciating the effort his wife went through before Annabeth pocketed the book again with a little bit too wide of a smile on her face. "But seeing as you guys think this is going to be easy, I don't think you'll need it."

Percy raised himself out of the cushions just a tiny bit and softly muttered something along the lines of _I would really like the book_ before Annabeth shot him a glare and he retreated back into his cushions.

"Can I have a private talk with Jason before we go Annabeth?" Piper asked her friend.

"Sure go ahead, I'd like to have a private talk with Percy as well." She answered, glancing over at the place where her husband was still trying his best to merge with the cushions on the couch.

Just before Jason and piper left the room the two men locked eyes and shot eachother a symphathetic look. Jason also mouthed something that percy made out to be _I'm sorry_ before the door closed behind him. As soon as the door clicked shut Annabeth turned to Percy who was now trying extra hard to become one with the cushions. When he realized they wouldn't accept him as one of their own he tried another approach. "So..." He said before abruptly pausing.

"So?" Annabeth asked, stern look on her face.

"Are you mad at me?" Percy asked, ready to dive back in to his safe spot depending on the answer.

Annabeth sighed before shaking her head. "No I'm not mad at you, I'm just worried." She said, which earned her a sigh of relief from her husband. "But," She continued, wiping the small smile that had started to form on his face away again. "I do think you underestimate how hard it is to look after 4 kids of under 10 years old."

"I assume that means I'm not getting the guide book?" Percy asked, straightening the cushions behind him, confident he didn't need his improvised hiding place anymore."

A small smile crept around Annabeth's lips. "No you're not getting the book."

"I'll make sure to prove that I don't need it then. I can handle 4 little kids, I promise." Percy said confidently.

"Alright then, would you mind telling me where our son is?" Annabeth said, an amused smile on her lips.

Percy glanced over to the backyard door and saw only 3 of the 4 kids that were there originally. _Oh come on Luke, cut your father some slack._ He thought, frantically looking around the room. He was just about to go out into the backyard when Luke entered the room from the other door leading to the backyard, his face was a bit muddy but he looked pretty clean for the most part. Percy quickly scooped him up and held him with one of his arms. "Look, I found him." He said.

Annabeth just rolled her eyes before walking over to Percy and giving him a quick kiss. "We should wrap this up, Piper and Jason should also almost be done with their talk." Her expression turned serious for a moment. "If something goes wrong, call me."

"I will Annabeth, now go have fun with your friends." Percy answered, silently vowing to not call Annabeth no matter what happened, even if the house was burning down.

On Jason's side the conversation had been almost exactly the same. Or, well, at least that was something that Jason would have loved to tell himself. In reality Piper, unlike Annabeth, was mad at her husband. The conversation had contained a lot more swear words and instead of giving him a kiss, Piper had to stop herself from slapping some sense into him.

Jason was practically shoved back into the living room by his wife. "You done here Annabeth?" Piper asked, sticking her head out from behind the hallway door.

Annabeth took one last glance at Percy, who flashed her a thumbs up before she nodded. "Yes let's go." She said, following Piper into the hallway. "We'll be back by 12." Annabeth yelled from the hallway followed by a "No we won't." from Piper before the two men heard the door slam shut.

"So," Jason started hesitantly. "I assume we didn't get the guide book?"

"No we didn't." Percy said. "We don't need the stupid book though, we'll do fine." He gave his friend a pat on the back while silently wishing Annabeth would never find out he had called her book stupid.

Jason nodded. "Yea, you're right we don't need the book, how bad can it possibly be? Why does Piper act like we are literally going to die?"

"Uh Jason." Percy started but the other man wasn't done venting yet.

"I mean what are our kids going to do? Set the house on fire? Cover the bathroom in poop?" Jason rambled on.

"Jason." Percy tried again, once again without much succes.

"It's not like we can't handle our own kids, we handled tons of monsters back in the day, didn't we?"

"Jason!" Percy all but yelled, finally get the other man's attention.

"I'm sorry I just had to vent." He said. "What's up?"

"Where are our kids?!" Percy shouted, pointing at the now empty backyard.

Jason took a few seconds to process the empty backyard before slowly turning back to Percy. "Are you sure Annabeth took the book with her?" He asked.

"Forget about the stupid book! Let's split up to find the kids." Percy yelled, only now realizing he was still holding his son. He put Luke down on the couch and turned on the tv. "Stay here, alright buddy?"

Luke simply nodded before focusing his attention on the kids show on the television. Percy turned to Jason again. "You take upstairs, I'll take downstairs." He said, but before the two of them could split up they heard a scream followed by crying.

The two men glanced at eachother. "My child or yours?"

It turned out to be Percy's. His daughter was laying at the bottom of the stairs, next to the plastic sled Percy kept in the attic for winter months. Percy had a small sense of deja vu, he had once sled of the side of a mountain using a snack tray as a sled after all. Granted that was to escape from some monsters, not because the idea of dying or at the very least injuring himself doing a sledding trick had seemed appealing to him. Well apparently the god that oversaw stupid sledding tricks didn't just dislike Percy himself but the Jackson family as a whole because they never seemed to go right. He walked over to his crying 8 year old and picked her up. "Hey princess, where does it hurt?" Percy asked, trying his best to soothe his crying daughter.

Emma slowly stopped crying and pointed at her leg. Percy inspected it for a bit before turning to Jason. "You go search for your kids, I'll handle this, it's not broken."

Jason nodded and rushed off leaving Percy alone with his daughter. After carrying her to the living room where, to Percy's relief, Luke was still watching his tv show. He put her down on the couch and went to sit next to her. "So do you want to tell daddy why you decided to sled down the stairs?"

Emma blinked a final few tears out of her eyes and nodded. "You told me about you sledding down a mountain side when you were younger and I wanted to be as cool as you daddy."

Oh, so that's why he had thought of his trip down the mountain immediately when he found her at the bottom of the stairs, now that she mentioned it he did remember telling the story before she went to bed a few days ago. "How did I say my trip down the mountain ended again?" Percy asked, afraid he could already guess the answer.

"You said you made it down the mountain without even a scratch. You're so cool daddy!" Emma said excitedly.

He sighed, ofcourse he had left out the part about him almost dying due to that stupid trick. He couldnt exactly tell his daughter _And then your dad almost died sledding down a mountain _now could he? She probably wouldn't be able to sleep after that and more importantly, he wanted her to think he was awesome. "Next time let's wait for it to be winter if you want to go sledding again okay?" He said, giving his daughter a small pat on the head. "Then I'll teach you how to be as great at sledding as your dad." _As long as the hill is not steeper than 45 degrees_ He silently added in his head.

Emma nodded, clearly excited about the prospect of learning to be as _supposedly_ great at sledding as her dad. "Okay daddy, I'll wait."

Just when Percy thought he could relax, if even for a minute, he heard Jason call from somewhere close to the kitchen. "Uh Percy, I think we need the book."


End file.
